ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/September
}|Summary| Gaga continued her Just Dance Promo Tour by performing for the first time in the Netherlands, United Kingdom, France and Australia. She was accompanied onstage with Space Cowboy doing live mixes and dancers Celine Thubert (Coco Chanel) and Melissa Emrico (Dina). }} September 1 At NRJ Morgon med Knappen & Hakim Interview Interview on NRJ Morgon med (Morning with) Knappen & Hakim. 9-1-08 NRJ Morgon med Knappen & Hakim.jpg September 2 Transmission Gagavision Episode 11 Gaga posted the eleventh Gagavision episode: "Gaga in San Francisco, Part 3". It contained more footage of Gaga out in San Francisco with Dina and Pepper (Same as in Episode 7, 8, 9 and 10). It also contained more footage of her show at San Francisco Pride Festival and the autograph signing that followed on June 29, 2008. 6-27-08 Gagavision Episode 7 004.JPG 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 001.jpg 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 002.jpg 6-29-08 Gagavision Episode 11 001.JPG Out and about in Amsterdam Gaga recorded footage of her arriving in Amsterdam and footage of her out on the town later that night to use on Episode 21 of Gagavision, "Amsterdam Hijinks" which was released on November 11, 2008. 9-2-08 Gagavision Episode 21 003.JPG 9-2-08 Gagavision Episode 21 002.JPG 9-2-08 Gagavision Episode 21 001.JPG At Sticky & Sweet Tour by Madonna Gaga attended the show at Amsterdam Arena. September 6 Bwin's Poker Island Quest : Main article: The Poker Island Quest Gaga recorded short films for the virtual game, The Poker Island Quest. In the game, you actually play as Gaga, and she appears in videos throughout the game. She also performed on the Pokerisland. 10-3-08 The Poker Island Quest cover.jpg Poker Island Quest + Puls 4 Footage Lady Gaga was interviewed by Puls 4 while recording the videos for Poker Island Quest. 9-6-08 Poker Island Quest 001.jpg 9-6-08 Puls4 Interview 002.jpg 9-6-08 Puls4 Interview 003.jpg 9-6-08 Puls4 Interview 001 (1).jpg Interview 9-6-08 Puls 4 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a yellow dress by Hervé Léger, a jacket by Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Versace, and shoes by ???. 2008 Valtifest :Main article: NDSM-werf 9-6-08 Valtifest poster.jpg 9-6-08 Valtifest 001.jpg 9-6-8 Valtifest.png At WATT Club - Blockbeatz in Rotterdam :Main article: WATT Club Gaga performed at WATT Club in Rotterdam with Teenage Bad Girl, Strip Steve, Sweat X, Shitmeister T, Hey Kids, Le Marquis, Freshest Kids, Diksmit Muziek, I want my own room, DJ Dierlijk, Fatfuck, Intifada Sound System, Hilbert in HIFI, Jamie Lie a Kwie, Jeff Moore, L'Azizzi. 9-7-08 Watt Rotterdam 001.jpg 9-7-08 Watt Rotterdam 002.jpg 9-6-08 WATT Club Ted Langenbach 001.jpg September 9 Transmission Gagavision Episode 12 Gaga posted the twelfth Gagavision episode: "Day With Gaga, Part 4". It contained more footage of Gaga out in San Francisco with Dina and Pepper (Same as in Episode 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11). It also contained more footage of her show at San Francisco Pride Festival recorded on June 29, 2008. 6-27-08 Gagavision Episode 7 004.JPG 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 001.jpg 6-29-08 SF Pride Festival 002.jpg September 10 Maria Simon Photoshoot :Main article: Maria Simon 9-10-08 Maria Simon 003.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 001.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 008.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 016.jpg 9-10-08 Maria Simon 018.jpg 9-10-08 Backstage 001.png #Sunglasses by Versace September 12 On the road in Germany While on the road in Germany, Gaga and Space Cowboy made an opera version of Just Dance. Footage of this was recorded and used on Episode 23 of Gagavision, "Just Dance, the Opera" which was released on November 25, 2008. 9-12-08 Gagavision Episode 23 002.JPG 9-12-08 Gagavision Episode 23 001.JPG At Big FM Interview Gaga was interviewed by this German radio station. Footage of this interview was recorded and used on Episode 24 of Gagavision, "Crazy and Hot in Germany", which was released on December 2, 2008. 9-12-08 Gagavision Episode 24 001.JPG 9-12-08 Gagavision Episode 24 002.JPG At Universal Music Deutschland :Main article: Stephan Schraps 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 002.jpg 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 007.jpg 9-12-08 Stephan Schraps 012.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Shoes by Marni September 13 At Cafe and Record Shop + Interviews iCast spent a while with Lady Gaga while she was in London and interviewed her while she got coffee at a cafe and shopped in a record store. 9-13-08 Interview 001.png 9-13-08 Interview 002.png OMO Saturdays Presents: Lady Gaga :Main article: London Astoria Gaga performed a short set list of songs for this event. 9-13-08 Live in London Astoria 001.png September 14 John Wright Photoshoot Lady Gaga did a photoshoot with John Wright for Q'' Magazine. 9-0-08 John Wright 004.jpg 9-0-08 John Wright 005.jpg 9-0-08 John Wright 008.jpg 9-14-08 John Wright 014.jpg September 15 Leaving the Soho Restaurant in London Gaga was seen leaving the Soho Restaurant in London. 9-15-08 London Restaurant 002.jpg 9-15-08 London Restaurant 001.jpg 9-15-08 Leaving the Soho Restaurant in London 003.jpg The On-Off Party at The Royal Academy Of Arts in London 9-15-08 Arriving at The On-Off Party at The Royal Academy Of Arts in London 001.jpg September 16 Transmission Gagavision Episode 13 Gaga posted the thirteenth Gagavision episode: "On Top of Niagra Falls". It contained footage of Gaga's performance at Dragonfly Nightclub at Niagara Falls on August 19, 2008. It also contained footage of Space Cowboy explaining that Gaga was #1 in Canada's album charts. 8-19-08 Dragonfly Club 001.JPG 8-19-08 Dragonfly Club 002.JPG Jonny Storey Photoshoot : ''Main article: Jonny Storey Gaga did a photoshoot with Jonny Storey for ''Wound'' Magazine, which was released in December 2008. Ollie & Capaldi Portraits :Main article: Ollie & Capaldi 9-16-08 Ollie & Capaldi 001.jpg 9-16-08 Ollie & Capaldi 002.jpg SuperSuper Magazine London Fashion Week Party :Main article: David Richardson, Punk Gaga performed a short set list of songs for the event. 9-16-08 David Richardson 009.jpg 9-16-08 David Richardson 007.jpg 9-16-08 David Richardson 008.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 001.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 002.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 003.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 004.jpg 9-16-08 Punk 005.jpg September 19 At Gare de Lyon Train Station in Paris Lady Gaga and Katy Perry got the opportunity to meet on a train station in Paris, France. 9-19-08 At Gare de Lyon Station in Paris 001.jpg 9-19-08 At Gare de Lyon Station in Paris 002.jpg Unknown (Virgin 17) 9-19-08 Virgin 17 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Hat and dress by Unknown #Sandals by Marni At Guest Star (Trace TV) :Main article: Guest Star 9-19-08 Guest Star 001.jpg At Journal de la culture (France 24) :Main article: Journal de la culture Interview by Elizabeth Tchoungui. 9-19-08 Journal de la culture 001.jpg At Mix Club :Main article: Mix Club Gaga performed a short set list of songs at Mix Club. Gaga met up with Katy Perry again backstage and footage of this was used on Episode 36 of Gagavision, "Lady Gaga: From LA to Marselle" which was released on March 3, 2009. 9-19-08 Mix Club 001.jpg 9-19-08 Performance at Mix Club in Paris 002.jpg 3-3-09 Gagavision Episode 36 002.JPG September ??? Charts in France :Main article: Charts in France 9-0-08 Charts in France Interview.jpg September 20 Behind the Fame Interview Gaga was interviewed in France. 9-20-08 Behind The Fame 001.JPG At NRJ Music Tour :Main article: Le Dôme de Marseille Gaga performed "Just Dance" as part of the NRJ Music Tour. 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 004.jpg 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 001.jpg 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 002.jpg 9-20-08 NRJ Music Tour 003.jpg September ??? Performed at a small location. In an interview in Sydney later that week, Gaga recalls a flight from Singapore to Sydney. That is the only evidence showing that Gaga was in Singapore sometime between the time she was in France in Australia. September 23 Transmisson Gagavision Episode 14 Gaga posted the fourteenth Gagavision episode: "Taking Toronto". It contained footage of Gaga's interviews on 104.5 CHUM FM, 99.9 Virgin Radio, and Flow 93.5 which were recorded on August 20, 2008. 7-18-08 Radio 104.5 CHUM FM 001.jpg 8-20-08 Flow 93.5 001.JPG CITY Magazine (US) An issue of CITY magazine was released today containing a Gaga interview and a photoshoot by Mick Rock. City_Issue_58_088.jpg City_Issue_58_098.jpg City_Issue_58_099.jpg Joy Magazine (Poland) An issue of Joy Magazine was released today containing a Gaga interview and photos from the Warwick Saint photoshoot. 9-23-08 Joy Magazine 001.JPG September 24 At Nova 96.9 :Main article: Nova 96.9 During the interview, Gaga recalled that she took a flight from Singapoure to Sydney. 9-24-08 Nova 969 001.jpg At Hilton Hotel in Sydney :Main article: John Grainger 9-24-08 John Grainger 001.jpg 9-24-08 John Grainger 017.jpg 9-24-08 John Grainger 013.jpg Blogcritics.org Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by Clayton Perry for Blogcritics.com At Oxford Art Factory :Main article: Oxford Art Factory Gaga performed a small set list of songs. 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 001.jpg 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 002.jpg 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 003.jpg 9-24-08 Oxford Art Factory 004.jpg 9-24-08 At Oxford Art Factory Club 001.jpg September 25 DailyTelegraph.com Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed for the Daily Telegraph and photos were used from the John Grainger shoot taken the day before. At Hot30 Countdown :Main article: 2Day FM 9-25-08 Hot30 Countdown at 2Day FM 001.jpg 9-25-08 Hot30 Countdown at 2Day FM 002.jpg September 26 :"Poker Face" was released as a single. At Sunrise (Seven Network) :Main article: Sunrise Gaga performed "Just Dance". This was the performance in which Gaga was accused of lip-synching, which she denied. She defended herself saying she was sick that day which was proven true on the soundcheck for the performance. 9-26-08 Sunrise 001.jpg 9-26-08 Sunrise Program in Queensland 002.jpg #Hoodie and shoulder pads jacket by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Versace At Hotel in Melbourne :Main article: Manuela Cifra 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 001.jpg 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 002.jpg 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 003.jpg 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 004.jpg #Hoodie and shoulder pads jacket by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Versace Undercover TV FM Interview :Main article: Ros O'Gorman Gaga did an interview with Tim Cashmere for Undercover. 9-26-08 Undercover TV FM 001.jpg 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 001.jpg 9-26-08 Ros O'Gorman 002.jpg September 27 Kane Skennar Photoshoot :Main article: Kane Skennar 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 001.jpg|1 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 014.jpg|2 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 022.jpg|3 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 056.jpg|4 #Sunglasses by AM Eyewear #Vest and skirt by Dion Lee #Vest by Silence is Golden #Dress by Konstantina Mittas #Cuff by Mimco #Ring by Swarovski #Hooded shawl by Birthday Suit #Cut-out one-piece by Karla Spetic #Mini by American Apparel At WOW :Main article: WOW She performed at WOW and gave an interview to Adem Ali. 9-27-08 At Wow Nightclub in Australia 002.jpg 9-27-08 Gedden Lane 001.jpg TV Week Magazine (US) An issue of TV Magazine was released today containing a Gaga interview and photos from the "Just Dance" video shoot. 9-27-08 TV Week Magazine 001.jpg 9-27-08 TV Week Magazine 002.jpg September 28 At Video Hits (Network Ten) :Main article: Video Hits (Network Ten) 9-28-08 Video Hits Australian TV 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Shoulder pads jacket, hoodies and nude bodysuit by Haus of Gaga #Shoes by Marni At Nova Interview 9-28-08 Nova 001.jpg At Take 40 Australia 9-28-08 Take 40 Australia 001.jpg At Unknown TV interview 9-28-08 Unknown Interview Australia 001.jpg At Rove (Channel 10) Interview :Main article: Rove Gaga was interviewed, then she performed "Just Dance". Footage from Rove was used on Episode 31 of Gagavision, "G'day Australia", which was released on January 27, 2009. 9-28-08 Rove 005.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 001.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 002.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 003.jpg 9-28-08 Rove 004.jpg 9-28-08 Leaving The Rove 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace #Catsuit, crystal glasses and iPod glasses by Haus of Gaga September 29 "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Music Video Premiere Main article: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich At Airport in Australia Gaga visited the record store at an Australian airport on her way out of Australia. Footage of this was recorded and used on episode 32 of Gagavision, "Record Store Shopping", which was released on February 3, 2009. 9-29-08 Gagavision Episode 32 001.JPG 9-29-08 Gagavision Episode 32 002.JPG 9-29-08 Gagavision Episode 32 003.JPG September 30 Transmission Gagavision Episode 15 Gaga posted the fifteenth Gagavision episode: "Toronto: Much Music". It contained footage of Gaga performing "Just Dance" and "LoveGame" on MuchOnDemand, followed by an autograph signing, which was recorded on August 20, 2008. 8-20-08 Much on Demand 001.jpg 8-20-08 Leaving The MuchOnDemand Studies.jpg Category:2008 fashion